


The Dog Park

by Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)



Series: Night Vale Poetry Portfolio [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carla - Freeform, Cecile - Freeform, F/F, Female Carlos, I'm pretty bad at tags, Poetry, dog park, female cecil, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/Cade%20Welentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla doesn't quite understand all of Cecile's views, but she tries to support them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Park

The dog park here’s forbidden, though I cannot reason why.

Whenever I try to ask her, she simply rolls her eyes.

“That’s how things are done here.” Is always her reply.

If I try to look at it, she’ll gasp and close her eyes.

“Do not look at the dog park.”

she tells me.

Eyes still firmly shut.

Her voice is low and steady.

The whole line sounds rehearsed,

as if she’s said it a thousand times.

_Right_

I say, slipping my fingers in between hers, and watch her eyelids rise.

_Of course._

_Do not look at the dog park._

But inside my mind I’m planning to look,

when I’m free from her fears and lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one with female Cecil and Carlos because I felt the 'she's flowed more nicely than the 'he's.


End file.
